evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villainous Scheming/Gallery
Gallery Images Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1408.jpg|Yzma plotting plan to get rid of Kuzco in order to become Empress. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg|Scar scheming to kill Mufasa and Simba in order to become King of the Pridelands. Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps.com-3188.jpg|Sunset Shimmer plotting plan to prevent Twilight from getting Crown of Harmony in Fall Formal. Clemson scheming plan.png|Clemson scheming a plan to get rid of Julien and become king. Roodaka scheming plan.png|Roodaka scheming to use the Toa's power to release Teridax from his seal and get rid of Sidorak to become ruler of Visorak. Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg|Plankton scheming to get rid of Mr. Krabs and take the Krabby Patty formula once and for all. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1663.jpg|Ratigan scheming his plan to overthrow Queen Mousetoria to become king. Ursula scheming to overthrow Triton.jpg|Ursula scheming to overthrow Triton. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-686.jpg|General Mandible dreaming of starting his own ant colony that consists of nothing but soldiers. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1197.jpg|Hades plotting to get rid of Hercules in order to freely dispose of Zeus and take over Olympus and conquer the universe. CosmoCon44.png|Denzel Crocker plotting a plan to catch Timmy Turner's Fairies. Thrax_explaining_his_plan.png|Thrax explaining his plan to kill Frank Detorre within 48 hours. 849-1-14.jpg|Mojo Jojo explains his plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Brad Uppercrust III plotting to cheet in the Xgames finals.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III plotting to cheat in the X-Games finals. Flinstones-movie-screencaps.com-3723.jpg|Cliff Vandercave plotting to frame Fred Flintstone for embezzlement. Shen planning to take over China.jpg|Lord Shen scheming to take over China. Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-1512.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy deciding to order a chicken pie machine to increase profits. Krudsky plotting to steal the Goblin Scepter.jpg|Krudsky plotting to steal the Goblin Scepter and gain control over its magical power. TheDisaster RobTitleCard.png|Rob plotting to use the universal remote to tear apart the Watterson family. Ronan the Accuser plotting to rule the galaxy.png|Ronan the Accuser plotting to cleanse Xandar and rule the galaxy. King Nixel scheming.png|King Nixel plotting to turn the Mixels against one another, as a Mixel's typical way of life is to work together as Mixes or Maxes. mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6441.jpg|Andrei Strasser seeing Joe on TV and recognizing the ape as the one who bit off his thumb and trigger finger 12 years ago. He then decides to book a flight to California to get revenge on the ape for his severed fingers. Jenner Plotting.png|Jenner scheming to kill Nicodemus and remain in the rose bush. Miss_Mirimoto_plotting_to_rule_Japan.jpg|Miss Momato plotting to rule Japan. Dr Phillium Benedict explaining to TJ and Prickly his evil plan to rid summer.png|Dr. Phillium Benedict explaining to TJ Detweiler and Principal Prickly his evil plan to get rid of summer vacation forever by altering the moon's orbit, which will a create new ice age and destroy the purpose of summer vacation. Major Nixel scheming.png|Major Nixel scheming to ruin the Annual Mix Festival and eliminate the Mixels for good. Duchess scheming to plan of revenge on Bloo.jpg|Duchess scheming with Terrence to revenge on Bloo for failed adoption. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 9.02.07 AM.png|Chris Hargensen telling Norma Watson about the prank on Carrie White. Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-4325.jpg|Happy Chapman and his assistant Wendell spotting a lost poster of Odie just outside the window, which gives Chapman the idea to to abduct Odie for his show so he can overshadow his brother Walter. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.jpg|Alameada Slim plotting to purchase Patch of Heaven and thus own every ranch in the west. Screen Shot 2018-03-06 at 12.54.57 PM.png|Megatron and the Fallen planning to capture Sam Witwicky and have him lead them to the energy source somewhere on Earth. shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg|Fairy Godmother deciding to take advantage of Shrek stealing her "Happily Ever After" potion by having her son Prince Charming impersonate the human-turned ogre and force Fiona to marry him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg|Ruber explains his plan to invade and take over Camelot. Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Queen Grimhilde plotting to kill Snow White by giving her the poisoned apple, so she will become fairest in the land. Captain Vidal plotting to father a son.png|Captain Videl plotting to father a son to carry on his own legacy. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg|Jafar plotting to make his wish to become the new ruler of Agrabah. robots-disneyscreencaps.com-3393.jpg|Madame Gasket and Ratchet plotting to destroy Bigweld and rule Robot City. Videos Ratchet and Clank Past 145 Shellshock Defeated|Gleeman Vox scheming to make Ratchet a Dread Zone champion, realizing that he had underestimated the Lombax. Category:Galleries